The All New Winx
by Hailstorm
Summary: There is an all new Winx Club at Alfea and what adventures will await them.
1. Chapter 1

I need help with my new Winx story, all I need is 6 fairies, 6 boys and 3 witches and also if someone would like to help me write that will be fine too.

Name:

Hair:

Power/s, Weapon:

Everyday Clothes:

Formal Wear:

Pjs:

Fairy Outfit or Witch Outfit:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Love Interest:

Background:

Realm:

Just post your character in a review


	2. Welcome to Alfea

I do not own Winx Club and the credit for the OC characters in this story goes to the lovely reviewers who made the characters for it.

Today was a new school year and with the Winx gone and on earth it was time for a new Winx Club. Zephyr wearing a midnight blue hoodie that is a little short on her arms and almost shows her belly button, dark blue jeans and dark blue sneakers tucked some her long dirty blonde hair behind her ears and headed towards the gates of Alfea.

"I can't believe I'm attending the same school as Stella" Zephyr said to herself as she walked through the gates, finally reaching a line full of other first year students. She remembered when Stella had told her about school and since then she had always wanted to come here.

"Hey there" Zephyr turned around only to find another girl with shoulder length red hair with lighter orange streaks wearing a white t-shirt with teal sleeves, a yellow turtleneck with blue broken heart on the front, simple blue jeans and red steel-toed boots with her hair in a ponytail and bangs that frame her face.

"Um hi" Said Zephyr

"So you must be a freshman too" Said the other girl, smiling.

"Yeah" Zephyr said

"Cool, I'm Erin by the way" Said Erin as she extended her hand in greeting.

"I'm Zephyr, it's nice to meet you" She said while shaking Erin's hand

"Next" Yelled out Ms. Griselda

"Oh that's me" Said Zephyr

"Name and Realm"

"Zephyr and I'm from Solaria"

"Ah the home realm of Princess Stella, you may come in" Said Ms. Griselda

Zephyr stepped off to the side to wait for her new friend. As soon as Erin came up to her they went to join all the other first year students as Ms. Faragonda gave them the welcome lecture and then they took off to find their the rooms.

"Cool it looks like we will be sharing a dorm; I wonder what our roommates will be like" Said Erin

"This is the Winx Club's old dorm" Said Zephyr

"How do you know?" Said Erin as she began to unpack her things

"Well I'm friends with one of them and she told me" Said Zephyr

"Oh" Said Erin

"Hello" Said a voice from behind them and both girls turned around. Standing there was a girl with shoulder length jet black hair wearing black baggy capries, a tight light blue tank top under a dark blue top and dark blue conerse and another girl was standing with her with strait, waist length platinum blonde hair that covers one eye wearing a violet tank top, a black mini skirt, black combat boots and motorcycle gloves.

"Hi, so I'm guessing you guys are in this dorm too" Said Erin

"Yes" Said the girl with jet black hair

"Cool, well I'm Erin and this is Zephyr" Erin said while pointing to Zephyr when she said her name.

"I'm Alex" She said.

"And I'm Amy" Said the girl with Platinum blonde hair

"Hey, is anybody else hungry?" Said Erin

"Yeah I'm starving" Said Alex while the other two just shook their heads yes.

"How about we go get some pizza?" Said Amy

"Sure" The other three said together. As they were about to leave another girl walked in with long blonde hair wearing silver high heels, a white mini skirt and a red top.

"Hi, sorry if I'm late" She said

"No you're not late at all, so what's your name?" Asked Alex

"Oh sorry I forgot, I'm Maria" Said Maria

"Well I'm Alex and this is Amy, Erin and Zephyr" She said as she pointed to each one as she said their name.

"It's nice to meet you all" Said Maria

"We were just going to get some pizza would you like to come" Erin said

"Sure" Maria said

Well there is the first chapter hoped you liked it and I want to thank Lovetowrite123, TdiBridgette, girl with to much time, irockdoyou, bloomforever and winxclubcrazy for their characters to use in this story. And in the next chapter the girls will meet Starla.


	3. Meeting Starla

Downtown Magix

A girl with wavy light blue hair that goes down to her lower back wearing a white thin tank top, a denim mini skirt and black converse was walking around in silence. As she was thinking she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going" Said a mean nasty voice

Starla looked up to a see a girl Strawberry blonde hair wearing a red halter top, a black mini skirt and red boots.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" Said Starla nervously

"Yeah said that already loser and you better believe me when I see you better not mess with me" The other girl said

The Pizza Place

The five girls were talking and getting to know each other as the eat.

"Man, this pizza is so good" said Zephyr

"You've never had this pizza before?" asked Alex

"Well I have but it's been so long" Zephyr said

"I know what you mean since parents can be so controlling and having me do all this princess stuff that I hardly have time to go yet for pizza" Said Amy

" Well thankfully my parents aren't like that " Said Maria

"Really, you are so lucky" Said Amy

"Well I have know idea what you are talking about since I'm not even a princess" Alex said

" Erin are you okay? You've been quiet this whole time" Said a worried Zephyr who looked at the girl next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, I'm just going to go get some fresh air be back in a few" and with Erin walked out of the restaurant. Once outside Erin let out a sigh and then wrapped her arms around herself, if only she could tell them the truth she thought to herself. Then out of nowhere Erin heard a scream from not that far away from where she was standing. After arriving Erin saw that their was another fairy wearing a green one sleeved top, green short pants, light green boots with green ribbons on her arms and hair in pigtails. She then noticed that they were not alone.

"Take that you little pixie" The Witch said as a hailstorm came Starla's way

"Telekinetic Shield" Yelled Erin

Starla turned around to see Erin in a teal tube top with silver stitching and a teal ankle length skirt with silver stitching and wide slits up to her hips with teal slip on shoes and silver butterfly wings.

"You little pixies, this isn't over it"

"Yeah you can count on it witch" Called out Erin and once the witch was gone Erin turned to the other girl and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, who are you?" Said a Starla

"I'm Erin and I go to Alfea, you?"

"I'm Starla, wait you go to Alfea?"

"Yeah don't you?"

"No"

"Well then maybe you should come back with us"

"Us?"

"Yeah, my friends are at the pizza place come on" Erin said and the two girls walked off towards the pizza place.

Cloudtower

"I can't believe I let those little pixies get away"

"Will you chill out Brie, you'll get them next time" Said a girl with black hair with bits red that went a bit past her shoulders that was up in a ponytail and she was wearing brown baggy knee length pants, green and white striped blouse and green sneakers.

"Oh what do you know Arri" Said Brie

"Brie just calm down okay" Said Arianna (Arri for short)

"Calm Down, I will calm down until those pixies are destroyed"

Alfea

"It really is nice to meet all of you and thanks for getting me into Alfea" Said Starla

"No problem, hey you know what we should call ourselfs" Zephyr said

"Well it depends are you thinking what I'm thinking" Said Erin

"I think so"

"What is it?"Asked Alex

"We think that we should call ourselfs the Winx Club since the old Winx Club isn't here anymore so we can be like the new one" Erin Explained

"Well I for one agree" Said Amy

"Yeah me to" Said Alex

"Same Here" Said Maria

"I'm in" Said Starla

"Good, so we will face new adventures together"Erin said

"Winx Club forever" Said Alex putting her hand in the middle with the others placing their hands on top.

"WINX" They all said raising their hands in the air.

**Hope you liked it and again thanks to all of those who made a character. Now I still need 1 witch and six boys that will be the girls' boyfriends so if you made one of the new Winx then you can make a guy for your character or you can wait and choose a guy when I get some made. Also I hope I'm writing your characters like you want but if not tell me and I'll fix it and if there is anything you would like to see with your character or in the story then send me a message. **


End file.
